


Just Tell Him

by Write_To_You



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Kara Danvers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Prompt #10 (Secrets), Relationship Advice, Sundey September Event (Supergirl TV 2015), Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_To_You/pseuds/Write_To_You
Summary: Kara finally reveals to William that she’s Supergirl. It... takes some doing.(this was written pre-prompt but itdoeswork for Prompt #10 of the Sundey September 2020 Event, "Secrets")
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/William Dey
Kudos: 13
Collections: Sundey September Event 2020





	Just Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this fanfiction existed before I got invited to the Sundey September 2020 event buuuut I wanted to make absolutely sure that I added something to the collection so I'm posting it there anyway. 
> 
> I'm hoping to write more for that collection. Right now I just need to figure out what! So if you're a Kara/William fan, stay tuned :)

“Are you going to chill anytime soon?” Alex asked, staring at her sister with vague irritation. “What’s the matter?”

Kara fidgeted on her couch cushion, then fidgeted with her glasses, then fidgeted with her ponytail and the sleeves of her grey cotton pajama shirt, then finally said, “It’s William.”

“Oh....?”

“We went on a date last night.”

“Oh?” Alex repeated, still not entirely sure how else to reply. “Uh... you’ve gone on dates before, haven’t you?”

“We might have- well, we...” Kara bit her lip and squirmed slightly, starting to blush. “He _kissed_ me. When he brought me back to my apartment.”

Alex’s lips twitched but she maintained professionalism. “I’m very happy for you both.”

“Yeah,” Kara mumbled, not looking all that overjoyed herself.

Alex gave her a nudge in the ribs. “Kara, what is going _on_? It’s not like you’ve never kissed someone before. Was it not... good?”

“It was great!” Kara cried, shooting bolt upright. “It was a _great_ kiss! I haven’t felt anything close to that since Mon-El.” She shrugged. “But you know, when you kiss someone, how you like.... tilt your chin up and bump noses?”

Alex’s eyes flickered shut. “Crap. Did you break his nose?”

“ _No_ ,” Kara groaned. “But I had to concentrate _really hard_ to make sure I didn’t hurt him _or_ reveal any of my super strength. And _that’s_ the problem, Alex. William still doesn’t know I’m Supergirl. I mean-” She broke off and passed her hand through her messy hair. “It was just supposed to be _one date_ , you know? But now we’re doing the whole kissing thing, and we’re working together all the time at CatCo, and he’s coming to game nights and the alien bar and- well, I need to tell him.”

“So just... tell him,” Alex said bluntly, unsure of exactly what the issue was.

Kara stared down at her lap. “What if it scares him off?” she whispered. “What if he doesn’t want to date a superhero? Or an alien? Or what if he’s- what if he’s upset that I waited to tell him?”

Alex let out a deep sigh and reached over to put her arm around Kara’s shoulders and pull her into her side. “Kara..... William isn’t Lena.”

Kara’s face fell a little more. “I know,” she said in a low voice. “I’m just.... scared.”

Alex nodded and gave her a squeeze. 

“But I’m going to tell him,” Kara added after a moment, a bit more forcefully. “He deserves to know, no matter what he might think of me afterwards. And I suppose it’s better to do it now than later, once we’re even more involved.” She twisted her hands together in her lap. “Now I just need to figure out how to do it.”

**W / T \ Y**

Considering the amount of sleep she had lost obsessing over when she should tell William that she was Supergirl, Kara figured it would be best to just admit the truth as soon as possible. That ‘soon as possible’ came at CatCo on Monday morning, when William moseyed over to her desk.

“Good morning, beautiful,” he said with the smile that always crinkled up his eyes a certain way. 

“Hi,” Kara replied in a rush, swallowing nervously. 

William set down the container he’d been holding on Kara’s desk and leaned over it to give her a peck on the lips. “I trust you had a good weekend? Or... Sunday, anyway.”

“Saturday was better,” Kara replied with a smile. “Our date was really nice.”

“I enjoyed it, too.”

“What’re these?” Kara asked, glancing down at the container and popping open the bright blue lid to peek inside. “ _Ooh_ , scones! My favorite scones!” She looked up at him, eyes wide with delight. “You made me my favorite scones?”

“Indeed I did,” William said with a wide grin. “I had a little extra time on Sunday and was craving some baked goods.” He wagged his finger at her. “They weren’t _just_ made for you. I was just possibly thinking of you the entire time I was baking them, though.”

Kara laughed, cheeks darkening, and pulled out one of the raspberry scones. 

“So,” she said after she’d taken a bite, moaned her appreciation, and swallowed. “William, I actually have something I need to talk to you about.”

His eyebrows furrowed seriously. “Of course. What is it?”

Kara took a deep breath, steadying herself, and opened her mouth to reply. 

“William!” Andrea Rojas yelled from across CatCo. “I have an urgent article assignment for you!”

William glanced quickly towards the door of Kara’s office and then back at Kara herself. “I’m so sorry,” he apologized, starting to back away as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “I really have to-”

“No, no, of course.” Kara waved him off, hating herself for feeling so relieved that she could put off telling him about her secret identity for just a little while longer. “When the boss calls, we come.”

William laughed and nodded. “I _promise_ ,” he said just before he hurried out of earshot, “that you can tell me whatever was on your mind as soon as Andrea releases me from her clutches.”

“Yeah,” Kara offered weakly, wincing. “Sounds.... great.”

**W / T \ Y**

“So how’d it go....?” Alex prompted as she met Kara at Noonans for a quick lunch break. “Did he freak out like you thought he would?”

Kara wrinkled her nose, picking at the nail polish Alex had put on her during their Sunday evening Girl’s Night. “I didn’t tell him,” she mumbled. “But before you scold me, it wasn’t my fault! I was about to, and then Andrea called him away for an assignment, and I haven’t gotten a moment alone with him since.” She crossed her arms, not wanting to meet Alex’s eyes. “I really did _try_.”

“I’m sure you did,” Alex replied soothingly, giving her a pat on the shoulder. “But if you really want to get this done, I think you should think of an alternative way to tell him that _doesn’t_ include springing it on him at CatCo. For starters, there are security cameras all throughout that building. _And_ someone could walk in at any second and overhear you. Or you could just get interrupted, like this morning.” 

“Then where should I do it?” Kara asked, pouting a little. She looked thoughtful. “I guess I could bring him up to the roof and jump off the edge like I did when I told Winn.”

“You-” Alex shook her head. “That’s really not good for people’s hearts, Kara.”

Kara smirked a little. “I know,” she said, looking somewhat nefarious. “But I like to see people’s faces when I come flying through the air, miraculously still alive.”

“You have a problem,” Alex told her candidly.

They had reached the front of the line and both ordered their lunches before moving off to find a table. Once they sat down, the conversation was resumed.

“Ok, so if I can’t tell him at work and I can’t _show_ him by jumping off a building, what should I do?” Kara asked, peering at Alex. She was curious to know what her sister would come up with as a solution.

Alex opened her mouth and floundered for a second. “Why not.... come to him as Supergirl?” she suggested. “I mean, he’s a reporter, right? You, as Kara, could say that Supergirl has consented to a... _private_ interview, and then you can tell him who you are. He gets a story _and_ he gets the real scoop.”

“I don’t know...” Kara said, making a face. “It seems a bit.... much. Wouldn’t it be easier just to, I dunno, tell him on our next date?”

Alex shrugged and held up her hands. “He’s your boyfriend,” she demurred. “I just think it would make certain you were alone, and still have that.... dramatic flair. I mean, come on. You only get to reveal your secret identity once.”

“Ok, ok, alright,” Kara agreed, nodding a few times. “I’ll talk to him about it this afternoon.”

**W / T \ Y**

“Two visits in one day!” William cried, smiling brightly when Kara approached his desk. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“For starters, a return gift,” Kara said, laying down a butternut donut, takeout from Noonans, on William’s desk. “Also... this might sound strange, but Supergirl wants to do an interview with you.”

William blinked. “She... what?”

This was a dumb idea. Darn Alex and her dumb ideas. 

“She wants to do an interview with you,” Kara repeated awkwardly. “Uh.... we’re... in contact, occasionally. She’s... _noticed_ your reporting chops and she wanted you to be the author of her next exclusive. She’s also, um, enjoyed the time you two have spent in the field when you’ve had the occasional chance to work together.”

“Wow.” William looked a little bewildered. “That’s- I’m honored. Did she say when she’d like to meet? And where?”

Kara frantically searched her brain for what her schedule looked like over the next few days. “Uhh.... tomorrow!” she said quickly. “Tomorrow.... evening. At around 6 o’clock, if that works for you. And she said you can meet, um... on CatCo’s roof.”

Kara winced a little, knowing that Alex was going to be rolling her eyes when she heard her sisters choice of an identity-reveal location.

“Alright,” William agreed immediately, grabbing for the planner he kept in the top drawer of his desk and quickly jotting the time and place down. “Thank you for being the go-between woman. Would you like to join me for the interview? I’m sure Supergirl wouldn’t mind.”

“Uhhh....” Kara bit her lip and fidgeted a little where she stood. “Thank you, but no. I, um, I have a date!”

William’s eyebrows furrowed. “A... date?” he repeated, sounding confused, if not a little hurt.

“With my sister!” Kara pressed on hurriedly, going dark red. “Not, like, a romantic date. We’re- that’d be- I’m only going on dates with you, so you know.”

“Good, good,” William replied, laughing anxiously. “That’s... a relief. I wasn’t quite sure what to make of that for a moment.”

“Yeah,” Kara breathed, pushing her hand back through her hair and willing her cheeks to cool down. “No, my sister and I spend evenings together every once and awhile. You know, movies, takeout, guy-talk...”

William grinned. “Do you ever talk about me there?” he asked, eyebrows quirking.

“Maybe....” Kara replied coyly, trying not to grin back. “Only, like, every time.”

William laughed and ducked his head. “Well then, I couldn’t possibly steal you from that,” he relented. “Tell Supergirl that I will see her tomorrow evening.

**W / T \ Y**

Kara, glasses off and dressed in full Supergirl regalia, was nervously pacing the rooftop of CatCo when she heard steps from below. Her heart rate suddenly tore up another notch. William was coming. This was it.

William’s dark head, popped though the roof access door and he took the last few steps up to the landing platform. “Supergirl,” he called, waving. “Thank you for requesting an interview! It was a.... pleasant surprise.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Kara replied, bobbing her head. She took a few steps closer, biting her lip anxiously. “So... do you want to get started? Do you have anything you’d like to ask me?”

“I’ve prepared a few questions, yes,” William replied, pulling out a recorder and a yellow legal pad covered with notes. Kara had teased him about doing everything hardcopy before, but he had replied that he liked the organization that came with messy circles and arrows and underlines, things you couldn’t get on a neat white notes document on the computer.

Kara crossed her arms, trying to look heroic, as William started his interview. The questions weren’t terribly deep, just about how crime in the city had changed over the years and where she saw the trends moving, along with some queries about where she was from and what her life had been like since coming to Earth. Kara was leery to reveal too much but William seemed to respect that, letting her no-comments slid without a protest.

The interview was beginning to wind down, and Kara was starting to feel jittery again. “William,” she said. “Could I... tell you something _off_ the record? Just between you and me?”

William looked surprised but he nodded and turned the audio recorder off. “Of course,” he said, sticking the device and his notepad back into his shoulder bag. “What is it?”

“I’ve... I’ve been wanting to tell you this for awhile,” Kara told him, taking a step closer. Her hand drifted towards her pocket and she prepared to pull out her glasses. “I’m-”

Suddenly, something caught her ears. Kara turned her head in the direction of the noise and focused in. Sirens.

“Supergirl?” William asked cautiously, and when Kara looked back to him she found him staring at her with something akin to concern. He frowned, seeing something new on her face. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to go,” Kara said apologetically, then launched into the air. 

**W / T \ Y**

“I was _so close_!” Kara raged into the phone as she lay, sprawled across her couch. Alex was on the other end, listening patiently to her rant about the failure of her evening. “I should have just told him _before_ the interview. We got to the end and then I heard sirens and rushed off, and it just turned out to be a robbery! Couldn’t the police have handled that? I could have stayed and told him the truth!”

She let out a groan and flipped onto her stomach, staring miserably into the fibers of her couch. “I just want to _tell him_ , Alex. At first I was putting it off, sure, but now I just want him to know. Then there’ll be no more sneaking around, no more dumb excuses about your cat getting out....”

“You blame your rushing off on my _cat_?” Alex interrupted incredulously. “What happens when he comes to my apartment for a game night and sees not only no cat, but absolutely no cat hair or toys or anything to imply that a cat might live there?”

“Well, hopefully he’ll know the truth before that will happen,” Kara huffed. “I never said it was a good excuse.”

They were both silent a moment, and then Kara’s phone buzzed. “Oh wait, shoot,” she muttered, pulling the device away from her ear and putting her sister on speakerphone. “It’s William.”

“What did he say?” Alex asked eagerly.

“ ‘Not sure if you’ve heard from Supergirl.... she had to rush off near the end of our interview.’ “ Kara read. “And, ‘She seemed about to tell me something important and it reminded me that YOU had something to tell me too. Meet for coffee tomorrow morning pre work?’ Oh _shoot_ , I can’t tell him at a coffee shop!”

“Just... suggest somewhere else!” Alex suggested. “Or invite him over right now.”

“Ok,” Kara agreed immediately. “I’ll say... ‘She’s fine, just a robbery. Are you doing anything right now? Need to talk to you ASAP.’ “

“Oh that poor boy,” Alex cringed. “He’s going to think you’re breaking up with him.”

“Well, I’m not,” Kara replied, pursing her lips and sending the text anyway. “And hopefully he’ll find that out soon enough because he’ll come over here and I can finally tell him the truth. Oh, wait, he responded.”

“And...?”

“ ‘Yes of course. Are you at your apartment? I hope everything’s ok.’ Okay, he’s literally the sweetest. I’m gonna tell him that I’m at my apartment and there’s nothing to worry about so that he doesn’t stress about the whole breaking up thing,” Kara decided, texting her boyfriend back. “I’m gonna hang up, okay? Call you later to let you know how it went.”

“You better,” Alex huffed. “Good luck. Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kara echoed, and ended the call. 

**W / T \ Y**

The minutes seemed to drag by, but in reality only fifteen of them had passed before William was knocking on the door of Kara’s apartment. She was over there in literal second, using her super speed to make the process that much faster.

“Kara!” William said in surprise when she pulled the door open after such a short period of time. His eyes flitted over her face. “Is everything alright? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Kara told him, taking his hand to pull him into her apartment. She waited until they crossed into her kitchen area before turning around to face him. “Look, there’s been something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about for awhile. And... Supergirl has, too.”

William quirked an eyebrow. “Uh.... I’m lost. Supergirl has, too? The thing you tried to tell me about on Monday and the thing _she_ tried to tell me about tonight were the... same thing?”

“Yes,” Kara admitted. “Because...” She took a deep breath, and moved into super speed, changing from her civilian clothes to her superhero outfit in a seconds. “I _am_ Supergirl.”

William’s eyes went wide and he gazed at her for a long moment before breaking into an incredulous smile. “Kara, you-” He broke off and shook his head. “You- you _amaze_ me. I thought you were incredible before but... this?” He waved his hands in the vicinity of her suit. “This is _beyond_ incredible. I don’t think there’s a word in the English language for this yet. And trust me, I know a lot of those words.”

Kara let out a laugh, brushing her hair out of her face. She felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted off her chest at his positive response to her admission. “So you’re not upset?” she asked hesitantly. 

“Upset?” William looked at her, bewildered. “Kara, why would I be _upset_? If anything... I’m relieved! This suddenly explains all the strange disappearances and excuses to do something without me.” He pushed his hand through his hair, suddenly bashful. “If I‘m being honest, all those times you said you were catching Alex’s cat I just thought you were trying to avoid me.”

“No, no, of course not!” Kara cried, hurrying over and taking his arm. She gave it a light squeeze. “No. I just- I didn’t tell you right away because I was so worried that you’d be targeted. I mean, you’re already in constant danger because of the work you do as a reporter... I didn’t want you to be in even worse danger because of me.”

William gave her a gentle smile, brushing her hair out of her face and putting his hand on her suit-clad shoulder. “It’s alright,” he told her earnestly. “I have full faith that, if I _were_ put into some sort of danger, you would be there save me.” 

Kara smiled happily and wrapped her arms around him. She still had to be careful how hard she squeezed, but it was easier to be conscious of that now that she knew that she at least didn’t have to hide it.

“Yeah,” she agreed, tucking her chin against his shoulder. “I would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so side note, I’ve been writing fanfictions about superheroes for the better part of 4 years, and I think this may be my very first ‘Character A tells Character B they’re a superhero’ story. That's pretty wild, man.


End file.
